


Good can come out of even the darkest acts

by Elyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyes/pseuds/Elyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cím: Good can come out of even the darkest acts<br/>Írta: <a href="http://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewuser.php?uid=7065">Elyes</a><br/>Bétázta: <a href="http://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewuser.php?uid=9045">SlytHay</a><br/>Fandom: The 100<br/>Páros: Bellamy/Clarke, Octavia/Atom, Clarke/Finn<br/>Szereplők: Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Nathan Miller, Finn Collins, John Murphy, Wells Jaha, Atom<br/>Korhatár: 16<br/>Figyelmeztetések: AU, itt-ott durva nyelvezet, OOC karakterek<br/>Jellemzők: Coffee-shop!AU, Bellamy-POV, dráma, humor, romantika, elvétve fluff<br/>Jogok: The CW<br/>Tartalom: Bellamy ösztöndíjas a helyi egyetemen, mellette az Ark kávéházban dolgozik, hogy az édesanyjuk elvesztése után gondját tudja viselni a húgának. Itt pillantja meg először Clarke-ot; a gyönyörű, szenvedélyes Clarke-ot, aki olyan érzéseket kelt benne, mint előtte még soha senki… aztán a hercegnő megszólal, és a varázs elillan.<br/>Megjegyzés: A történetet <a href="http://ridingbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/120991646906/bellarke-modern-au-social-media">ez az összeállítás</a> ihlette, de végül teljesen más irányt vett a cselekmény, mint eredetileg terveztem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good can come out of even the darkest acts

**Good can come out of even the darkest acts  
– első felvonás – **  
  


Bellamy mindig elbűvölő volt a vevőkkel – oké, talán nem az _elbűvölő_ a legjobb szó rá, de minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ezt a látszatot keltse –, és nem csak azért, mert ez is beletartozott a munkaköri leírásába. Az ésszerűség is ezt diktálta: a figyelmes és gyors kiszolgálás, amit néha egy ellenállhatatlan mosollyal társított, máris megkétszerezte a borravalóját, vagy ha azt nem is, de olyankor mindig többet kapott, mint Miller. Bár lehet, hogy ennek több köze volt ahhoz, hogy Miller egy modortalan fasz volt.  
  
Éppen az egyik kávéautomatát takarította – azt, amelyik kapcsolatuk első napjától fogva őszintén gyűlölte őt, és két percnyi ügyködés után máris telefröcskölte a pólóját fekete, ragacsos masszával –, amikor kinyílt a kávézó ajtaja, és a beáramló meleg fuvallat csilingelő nevetést hozott magával. A lágy hang azonnal felkeltette a figyelmét, érdeklődve pillantott hát a bejárat felé: a küszöbön a leggyönyörűbb lány állt, akit valaha látott. Egy cserfes mosoly ragyogta be az arcát, szőke haját laza kontyba fogta, amiből néhány hullámos tincs kiszabadult, és most a vállát verdeste. Világos, virágmintás, egyrészes ruhát viselt, ami a térdéig ért, a cipője sarka legalább tíz centis volt – Octavia lábra állni sem bírna benne, nemhogy olyan magabiztosan járni, mint ő. Egy nagyobb csapat vette körbe, fiúk-lányok vegyesen, és amikor az egyik srác vigyorogva súgott valamit a lány fülébe, miközben egy röpke pillanatra bizalmasan megérintette a lány derekát, Bellamy keze önkéntelenül ökölbe szorult.  
  
– Csak szeretnéd – hallotta meg a lány válaszát, ahogy közelebb értek a pulthoz. A lány mosolygott, de Bellamy látta, hogy közben idegesen megfeszült, a hangjában pedig erőltetett vidámság csendült, majd hamar el is húzódott a sráctól, és gyorsan belekarolt az egyik barátnőjébe.  
  
– Egy jegeskávét, légyszi.  
  
Vajon az exbarátja? Újra össze akar jönni vele? Vagy csak egy bunkó, aki nem fogja fel, hogy a nem nemet jelent?  
  
– Hahó! – Egy manikűrözött kéz tűnt fel az arca előtt, és… ez most komoly? A csaj _csettintett neki?_ – Hogy mondják spanyolul, hogy jegeskávé? – fordult hátra a lány, hosszú vörös haja csak úgy csattogott a levegőben; Bellamynak hátra is kellett hajolnia, ha nem akarta, hogy eltalálja. – Café… hideg… _un momento_.  
  
_Nem az eszedért szeretnek, igaz?_ – gondolta, de hangosan csak annyit mondott:  
  
– Elnézést, máris készítem.  
  
Amint elfordult, hogy elkészítse a jegeskávét, két másik lány is eldarálta a rendelését (a “kérem” és “köszönöm” szavak használata nélkül természetesen), mire Raven felé pillantva vágott egy grimaszt. A lány a pult végében ült, a tankönyvei és jegyzetei három helyet is elfoglaltak, de egy ideje a társaságot figyelte, így látta az egészet; rávigyorgott és megrázta a fejét, némán üzenve neki, hogy ne is foglalkozzon velük.  
  
– ...na és te, Clarke, te miben jössz?  
  
– Semmiben.  
  
A kijelentést hangos füttyögés és éljenzés követte, Bellamy pedig az egyik gép krómozott felületén tükröződő jelenetet nézte; az a lány beszélt, aki legelőször felkeltette a figyelmét. Szóval Clarke-nak hívják; egyedi név, de mintha már hallotta volna valahol...  
  
– Úgy értem, hogy egyáltalán nem megyek.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég, ne is mondj ilyet, _muszáj_ eljönnöd! – mondta az egyik lány rémesen affektáló hangon. – Ez lesz a nyár legmenőbb partija.  
  
Bellamy nagyon közel járt hozzá, hogy felhorkantson, de türtőztette magát. Ha képes normálisan viselkedni, szép kis borravaló ütheti a markát, elnézve a márkás göncöket és drága ékszereket. Mivel évek óta neki kell gondoskodnia a húgáról, minden pénz jól jön, amihez csak hozzájut.  
  
– Hétfőn vizsgázom történelemből, készülnöm kell. Tudjátok, hogy Kane mennyire szemét velem mindig.  
  
– De csak mert Abby folyton kikosarazza – nevetett az egyik lány.  
  
Bellamy időközben visszafordult a pulthoz, és átadva az italokat, várta, hogy a többiek is leadják a rendelést. A csapat mögött már egy kisebb sor torlódott fel; a péntek délután mindig forgalmas volt, de mivel Jasper szabadnapot vett ki, beugrott helyette, és úgy volt, hogy Millerrel ketten viszik a műszakot – persze a srác szokás szerint késett.  
  
– Hé, Clarke! – A korábbi srác ismét közel lépett Clarke-hoz, amitől Bellamynak elkezdett viszketni az ökle… – Kane három éve ugyanazokat a kérdéseket adja a záróvizsgán, tavaly egy haver megszerezte nekem. Ha szépen kéred, este átviszem neked, szombaton meg eljössz velem a buliba, mit szólsz?  
  
– Köszönöm, Finn, ez nagyon kedves tőled, de úgy fogok bejutni az orvosira, hogy tudom, megérdemeltem a helyet. – Clarke hangja hűvös volt, de a srác – Finn – mintha észre sem vette volna.  
  
– Neked mit adhatok? – kérdezte Bellamy gyorsan, hogy elterelje a lány figyelmét arról a seggfejről. Clarke elszakította a tekintetét Finnről és a pult felett kiaggatott itallapra nézett, miközben a szeme még mindig szikrázott a dühtől, de még ez is jól állt neki.  
  
– Egy Mocha Light Frappuccinót kérek egy leheletnyi fahéjjal – mondta, pillantásra sem méltatva Bellamyt.  
  
Na tessék, egy szívdöglesztő mosolyt pazarolt el a semmiért. Csalódottan fogott hozzá a kávé elkészítéséhez, de közben fél szemmel a fiúkat figyelte, akik egy futball labdával kezdtek el szórakozni, amit valahogy eddig észre sem vett. Ide-oda dobálták egymás között, Finn kezéből viszont, aki a legközelebb állt a pulthoz, kicsúszott a labda, és kettőt pattanva az egyik vitrin üvegében lelte hősi halálát. Bellamy arrébb ugrott a szanaszét röppenő üvegszilánkoktól, nem akarván megvágni magát, mire persze kiöntötte a kezében tartott pohár tartalmát – egyenesen Clarke ruhájára.  
  
– Idióta! – csattant fel a lány, Bellamy pedig várta, hogy végre elkezdjen üvöltözni Finnel, tőle pedig elnézést kérjen, amiért összetörték a berendezést, de csalódnia kellett… – Hogy engedhetik, hogy ilyen kétbalkezes seggfejek dolgozzanak itt? Egy háromszáz dolláros ruhát tettél tönkre.  
  
Nem erre számított. Úgy tűnik, Clarke mégsem az a kedves lány, akinek először tűnt.  
  
– A te seggfej barátaid pedig háromszáz dolláros kárt okoztak, szóval kvittek vagyunk.  
  
– Beszélni akarok a menedzserrel – követelte Clarke dühösen. Bellamy fogadni mert volna rá, hogy más nem mert volna így visszavágni neki. Hisztis, elkényeztetett liba!  
  
– Én vagyok a menedzser.  
  
Raven felhúzott szemöldökkel elmosolyodott, jobb karjával a pultra könyökölt, állát a tenyerébe támasztva nézte a műsort.  
  
– Bellamy, van pattogatott kukorica hátul? Úgy lenne az igazi.  
  
Clarke dühödt pillantást vetett Raven felé, majd felkapva néhány szalvétát, amivel megpróbálta felitatni a kávé egy részét, hátat fordított nekik, és az udvarhölgyei és a lovagok kíséretében elindult kifelé. Finn egy kis késéssel követte őket, de előtte Ravenre kacsintott.  
  
– Gyere máskor is, hercegnő – szólt a lány után Bellamy, a hangja csöpögött a szarkazmustól.  
  
Alig csukódott be az ajtó utánuk, Miller azzal a lendülettel ki is nyitotta azt. Kapkodva kihúzta a farzsebébe gyömöszölt kötényét és felkapta, mielőtt beállt volna a pult mögé.  
  
– Bocs, Bellamy, telefonálnom kellett volna, de nem volt rá id--  
  
– Mégis hol a francban voltál?! Már vagy negyven perce elkezdődött a műszakod. Jackson le fogja vonni a fizetésedből.  
  
– A tiedből pedig – szólt közbe Raven vidáman – a jegeskávét és a két macchiatót, amit nem fizettek ki. Ó, és Clarke italát is persze.  
  
– Picsába!  
  
– Ki az a Clarke?  
  
– Bellamy új barátnője – fordult Miller felé a lány. – Tündéri a csaj.

~**~

Egy héttel később látta újra Clarke-ot, aki ezúttal egyedül tért be az Arkba, és egy egyszerű fekete kávét rendelt, nem valami flancos, csillámporral teleszórt, hígított szart. Nem érzett magában elég erőt egy veszekedéshez, és Clarke is úgy nézett ki, mint aki két napja nem aludt. Úgy meg nem vicces a dolog, ha a másik nem tudja teljes erőbedobással felvenni a harcot, ezért megkérte Jaspert, hogy vegye fel ő a rendelést.  
  
– Tíz perc múlva le kell lépnem, hogy beérjek a suliba.  
  
– Tudom, három másodpercenként emlékeztetsz rá. Csak őt intézd el, aztán mehetsz. Kérlek – tette hozzá.  
  
Miután Clarke megkapta a kávéját, fejhallgatót vett fel, és elővett egy könyvet a táskájából, amibe egyből bele is mélyedt, időnként belekortyolva a forró italba. Alig tíz perc telhetett el, amikor Finn lépett be a kávézóba, és egy gyors terepszemle után megpillantotta a lányt; azonnal felé vette az irányt, és vigyorogva lehuppant a Clarke melletti székre, átvetve egyik karját a lány vállán.  
  
_Jól sikerülhetett a buli_ – gondolta Bellamy megvetően. – _A bálkirály és a bálkirálynő ismét egymásra talált, és boldogan élnek, míg a bálkirály negyven évesen le nem cseréli a bálkirálynőt egy fiatalabbra._  
  
Nem volt nagy forgalom, a reggeli hajtáson túl voltak, már csak páran lézengtek az Arkban, főleg néhány törzsvendég. Időközben Jasper elindult az iskolába, és Bellamy először csodálkozott is, hogy Clarke ilyen nyugodtan ücsörög, nem siet órára, de aztán vállat vont: nem az ő dolga. A takarítással már végeztek, új vendég nem jött be – Finnt levegőnek nézte –, ezért folytatni akarta a leltározást, de nem bírt _nem_ Clarke hangjára figyelni. A szavakat nem tudta pontosan kivenni, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy a lány dühös, fáradt hangjába irritáció vegyült.  
  
Próbálta nem bámulni őket, csak a szeme sarkából pillantott néha az asztaluk felé, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét Finn hirtelen mozdulata, amikor is láthatóan fájdalmas erővel megragadva Clarke karját maga felé rántotta őt. Nem akart belefolyni a vitájukba, mégis, azt vette észre, hogy felpattanva a helyéről a páros felé tart.  
  
– Finn – hallotta meg, amint elég közel ért hozzájuk –, ez fáj!  
  
– Nem értem, hogy mi a problémád, baromi jól megvoltunk, aztán egy kis botlás, és máris kidobsz, most meg játszod itt az eszedet, és…  
  
– Elnézést – szólt közbe Bellamy –, meg kell kérjelek, hogy hagyd el a kávézót.  
  
Finn lefitymálóan ránézett, nem mutatva hajlandóságot az együttműködésre, de nem kerülte el Bellamy figyelmét, hogy a lány karját elengedte, aki másik kezével egyből odakapott, és elkezdte dörzsölni a vörös csíkot a felkarján. Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintete a lányéval, de Clarke gyorsan elfordult.  
  
– És miért is kéne lelépnem erről a lepra helyről?  
  
– Azért, mert a seggfejeket csak tíz és kettő között szolgáljuk ki, és – mutatott a fali órára a pult fölött – még csak fél kilenc van. Sajnálom, nem én tehetek róla, a szabály az szabály – vágott fancsali képet. Finn a seggfej szó hallatára egyből felpattant, és tett egy fenyegető lépést Bellamy felé. A kávézóban lézengő vendégek ekkor már mind a jelenetet figyelték, de nem úgy nézett ki, mintha bármelyikük is Bellamy segítségére akarna sietni. A fiú ökölbe szorította a jobb kezét, készen arra, hogy behúzzon egyet Finnek – _Kérlek, adj rá okot!_ –, de ekkor megérkezett a felmentő sereg Raven és egy baseball ütő személyében.  
  
– Valami gond van, fiúk? – lépett oda hozzájuk, miután az ajtóból felmérte a helyzetet. Finn először lekicsinylően nézett a lányra, de aztán meglátta a kezében az ütőt, amitől lehervadt a vigyor az arcáról.  
  
– Még nem végeztünk – vetette oda foghegyről Clarke-nak, mielőtt kereket oldott.  
  
– Raven, nézd meg, mit csináltál! Elijesztetted a vevőt – rázta a fejét Bellamy megjátszott bosszúsággal a hangjában. – Murphyvel találkozol? – kérdezte aztán. Nem úgy nézett ki, mintha Clarke meg akarna szólalni, Bellamy pedig sejtette, hogy zavarban van, esetleg szégyelli is magát, ezért úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
  
– Aha, kimegyünk a pályára gyakorolni; hétvégén meccse lesz, de a csavart labdája még nem az igazi.  
  
Azt akarta mondani, hogy Murphy őt és Octaviát is meghívta a meccsre, de aztán észrevette, hogy Clarke szedelődzködik. – Tedd le magad valahova, mindjárt megyek. – Raven Clarke felé pillantva bólintott, majd – valami csoda folytán – cinikus megjegyzés nélkül kettesben hagyta őket. – Hozhatok még valamit? – fordult teljes testével Clarke felé.  
  
– Mennem kell – mondta a lány fel sem nézve.  
  
– A ház vendége vagy az italra. És nem fogadhatok el nemet, tiltja az üzletszabályzat. Ha megtudja a főnököm, ki fog rúgni. Nem szeretnéd, ha miattad lennék munkanélküli, igaz? – Nem tudta, mi ütött belé, Clarke a korábbi viselkedésével nem lopta be magát a szívébe, mégis, mintha egy láthatatlan erő hajtaná a lány felé.  
  
– Azt hittem, te vagy a menedzser.  
  
– Lehet, hogy korábban füllentettem.  
  
A lánynak még mindig túl komoly volt a tekintete, és ez egyáltalán nem tetszett Bellamynak. Újra látni akarta a pajkos mosolyát, a szeme csillogását… Ő akart mosolyt csalni erre a gyönyörű arcra. Hiába viselkedett Clarke hisztis picsa módjára az első találkozásukkor, nem tudta szó nélkül hagyni, hogy Finn zaklatta, ahogy most azt sem akarta, hogy Clarke elmenjen.  
  
– Mocha Light Frappuccino, ugye? Ülj le, azonnal hozom.  
  
Mielőtt Clarke tiltakozhatott volna, Bellamy már vissza is sietett a pulthoz. Elkezdte elővenni a hozzávalókat, de még be sem kapcsolta a gépet, mikor Raven megszólalt.  
  
– Bellamy?  
  
– Hm?  
  
– A barátnőd lelécelt.  
  
Felkapva a fejét Clarke asztala felé nézett – Ravennek igaza volt, senki nem volt ott.  
  
– És már megint nem fizetett.

~**~

A nap további részében alig tudott a munkájára koncentrálni, szinte gépiesen vette fel a rendeléseket és szolgálta ki a vevőket, de hála Millernek, nagyobb katasztrófa nélkül túlélték a délutánt. Többször is összecserélte a rendeléseket, koffeinmentes kávét vitt ki csokoládétorta helyett, huszonkét dollár ötven centről szóló számlát állított ki három dollár huszonöt helyett; Miller nem győzött elnézést kérni a vevőktől. A nap végére már annyira kiborította a barátját, hogy az szó szerint belökdöste őt a raktárba, és parancsba adta, hogy rakjon rendet és fejezze be a leltározást, az embereket pedig hagyja csak rá.  
  
Nem is értette, mi történik vele. Az első találkozásuk végén kifejezetten ellenszenvesnek találta Clarke-ot, mégis, minden nap várta, hogy mikor bukkan fel újra. Talán csak rossz napja volt, és rajta vezette le, gondolta sokszor. Szinte semmit nem tudott róla a nevén kívül, és hogy ambiciózus – mégis csak orvos akar lenni –, gyönyörű, eltökélt és nem csábítja a könnyű út lehetősége. Minél többet gondolt rá, annál inkább szeretett volna többet megtudni róla. Beszélgetni akart vele, megismerni, megmosolyogtatni... Soha nem volt nehéz dolga a lányokkal, habár nem volt egy nőcsábász típus (egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hogy hány lánnyal volt együtt), de soha nem volt gondja azzal, hogy felszedjen valakit. Úgy érezte, Clarke kihívást jelentene, nem adná könnyen magát, nem tűnt annak a fajtának. Ki kellene érdemelnie a lányt, de biztos volt benne, hogy a végén megérné.  
  
_Biztosan feldúlt_ – jutott eszébe, amikor felrémlett benne a délelőtti incidens, és a gondolat, hogy Clarke zaklatott, furcsa mód elszomorította. Legszívesebben beverte volna Finn képét, és Isten a tanúja rá, ha legközelebb meglátja, meg is teszi.  
  
Az órájára pillantva látta, hogy elszaladt az idő, fel sem tűnt neki, de már két órája a raktárban időzött. Miller biztos szólt volna neki, ha gond van, de nem akarta, hogy a fiú egyedül tartsa a frontot, így – immár lenyugodva – visszament előre.  
  
Hogy aztán a szíve kétszeres ütemben kezdjen el verni.  
  
Clarke ott ült a korábbi asztalánál, a kezében ismét könyv volt, de fejhallgatót nem vett fel. Amikor a lány meghallotta a raktárba vezető ajtó csukódását, felnézett – méghozzá egyenesen rá. Néhány pillanatig tartották a szemkontaktust (Bellamy perceknek érezte), aztán a lány visszafordította a figyelmét a könyvére, Bellamy pedig csak állt ott, mint egy idióta. Mígnem Clarke elmosolyodott – és _nem_ amiatt, amit olvasott, ebben Bellamy biztos volt.  
  
Körbenézett, a kávézó kihalt volt, Miller a leckéjét írta a pultnál. Nem gondolkodott sokáig rajta, odalépett Clarke-hoz.  
  
– Nem iszol semmit?  
  
– Az ingyen kávémra várok – válaszolta a lány merészen –, de borzasztó a kiszolgálás. Tudod, volt ma ez a pultos fiú, ígért nekem egy Frappuccinót, amit azóta sem kaptam meg. Talán beszélnem kéne erről a menedzserrel, mit gondolsz?  
  
Bellamy komoran bólintott, majd szándékosan eltúlzott mozdulattal kihúzta a farzsebéből a jegyzetfüzetét és egy tollat, hogy látványosan felírja a rendelést.  
  
– A kellemetlenségekért elfogadsz esetleg egy szelet süteményt is?  
  
– Meg akarod venni a hallgatásomat?  
  
– A lelkembe látsz.  
  
Amikor Clarke huncut mosolyt villantott rá, Bellamy sem bírta megállni mosolygás nélkül.  
  
– Mikor elfordulok, megint eltűnsz? – kérdezte játékosan a lánytól.  
  
– A tündérkeresztanyámtól éjfélig kaptam kimenőt, de ha szerencséd van, a bejárat előtt elhagyom az üvegcipellőmet.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó lenne a lábamra.  
  
Clarke nevetve megrázta a fejét, mire ő vigyorogva elfordult, és beállt Miller mellé a pultba, hogy elkészítse a kávét.  
  
– Fahéjjal kérem – kiáltotta Clarke utána.  
  
– Ahogy óhajtod, hercegnő.

~**~

Két órán át beszélgettek, kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal. Egyszer-egyszer bejött egy nagyobb csoport, olyankor Bellamy be akart segíteni Millernek, de a fiú annyiszor zavarta vissza a barátját Clarke-hoz, hogy végül feladta, és egy idő után meg sem próbált visszaállni a pult mögé. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy mennyire elszaladt az idő, csak amikor már Miller a záráshoz készülődött.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy ennyi ideig feltartottalak – mondta akkor Clarke –, biztosan nagyon unhatsz már.  
  
– Dehogy! – ellenkezett Bellamy egyből. – Sőt, baromi szexi volt, amikor orvosi szakzsargont használtál, csak azt sajnálom, hogy egy szót sem értettem belőle.  
  
– Bocsánat – szabadkozott a lány nevetve –, anyám sebész, ebben nőttem fel. Túl sokat beszéltem róla, igaz? Nekem már fel sem tűnik, annyira természetes.  
  
– Nem, tényleg tetszett. Csodálom, hogy ilyen elkötelezett vagy, főleg a te korodban. Tizennyolc évesen az embereknek általában fogalmuk sincs, hogy mit akarnak kezdeni az életükkel, te viszont tudod, mit akarsz, és minden erőddel azon vagy, hogy el is érd.  
  
– Az én koromban? Úgy mondod, mintha annyival idősebb lennél nálam.  
  
– Ne tévesszen meg ez a fiatal külső – tárta szét a karját –, lélekben már a hatvanat taposom.  
  
– Ó, igazán? – nevetett Clarke.  
  
– A húgom szerint legalábbis.  
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért gondolja ezt.  
  
– Lehet, hogy köze van ahhoz, hogy nem járok el bulizni, és általában tízkor már ágyban vagyok.  
  
Clarke célzatosan a fali órára nézett, ami tíz óra tizenkét percet mutatott.  
  
– Mármint amikor nem dolgozom.  
  
Egymással szemben ültek, Clarke egyik kezével egy szőke tincsével játszott (Bellamy észrevette, hogy gyakran csinálja, főleg, amikor láthatóan érdekli egy téma, vagy szenvedélyesen magyaráz valamiről), másik keze az asztalon pihent, alig pár centire Bellamyétól. Szorosan összekulcsolta az ujjait, hogy véletlenül se érintse meg Clarke-ot, amire viszont percről percre erősebb késztetést érzett.  
  
– És mikor nem dolgozol?  
  
– Kedden, szerdán és pénteken, olyankor az egyetemen vagyok.  
  
– Múlt pénteken itt voltál.  
  
– Beugrottam az egyik srác helyett. Péntekenként amúgy is csak két előadásom van, nem volt probléma.  
  
– Mit tanulsz?  
  
Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Miller lépett oda hozzájuk.  
  
– Bellamy, bezárnék. Persze ha a gerlepár még maradni akar – nézett vidáman Clarke-ra –, ne zavartassátok magatokat, de én lépek.  
  
– Ami azt illeti, én éhen halok – mondta Clarke felpattanva a székéről, Bellamy pedig próbált nem túl fancsali képet vágni; nem akarta, hogy véget érjen az este, ahhoz túlságosan élvezte. – Van itt a közelben egy hely, ott csinálják a világ _legjobb_ hamburgerét. Mit szólsz?  
  
– Bellamy imádja a hamburgert – bólogatott Miller, megpaskolva a barátja vállát.  
  
– Bellamy köszöni szépen, de maga is tud beszélni.  
  
– Bocs, haver, csak segíteni akartam.  
  
– Tűnj innen, majd én bezárok.  
  
– Kösz! Ne felejtsd el, szombaton buli nálam.  
  
– Azt hittem, nem jársz bulikra – szólt közbe Clarke Bellamy felé fordulva.  
  
– Nem igazi parti, csak összejövünk páran megnézni egy filmet, és Miller szeretné, ha megint elverném Battlefieldben.  
  
– Már ne is haragudj, de legutóbb felmostam veled a padlót.  
  
– Csalással!  
  
– Nem igaz, nem csaltam! Borzasztó szarul játszottál, ne is tagadd. Szívesen látunk téged is, Clarke – mondta Miller –, a Dirty Dancinget nézzük.  
  
– _Ti_?  
  
– Monty ötlete volt – magyarázta Bellamy. – Mindenki felírt öt filmet egy-egy cetlire, és mindig kihúzunk egyet, amit aztán a következő alkalommal megnézünk. Múlt héten a Psycho volt a soros.  
  
– Jól hangzik. Kösz a meghívást – mosolygott Millerre a lány, egy pillanatra megérintve a fiú vállát, mire az gyorsan megragadta a kezét, és ünnepélyes csókot nyomott a kézfejére.  
  
– Örömömre szolgálna, ha újra láthatnám a kisasszonyt. És most, ha megbocsájtanak, elhúzok a francba, holnap randim van, szükségem lesz egy szépítő alvásra.  
  
– A te arcodon már semmi nem segít.  
  
– Bellamy, bekaphatod. Clarke, további szép estét. – Miller mindkettejük felé meghajolt, majd felkapta az egyik asztalra tett bukóját és kiment a parkolóba, ahol felszállt egy tűzvörös crossmotorra.  
  
– Kedvelem – mondta nevetve a lány, amikor Miller elhajtott.  
  
– Te vagy az első.  
  
– Hazug! Látom, hogy viselkedsz vele, le sem tagadhatnád, hogy ő a legjobb barátod.  
  
– Valójában csak azért hagyom, hogy rajtam lógjon, mert mellette még jóképűbbnek festek.  
  
– Nevetséges vagy – rázta a fejét mosolyogva Clarke. – Én pedig tényleg éhezem. Indulunk?  
  
– Persze, csak hadd pakoljam össze a cuccaimat. Kocsival vagy? – kérdezte Bellamy hátrafordulva; közben hátrament, hogy a pult alól kivegye a pénztárcáját és a slusszkulcsát, a kötényét pedig azok helyére tette összehajtva.  
  
– Nem, gyalog jöttem.  
  
– Akkor az enyémmel megyünk.  
  
Clarke megvárta, hogy Bellamy leoltsa a villanyokat és bezárja az ajtót, majd együtt elindultak a srác kocsija felé. Egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőle a másik, Bellamy elképzelte, hogyan reagálna Clarke, ha hirtelen megragadná és magához rántaná. Ha végigsimítana az arcán. Ha megcsókolná.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy elintézted Finnt még délelőtt – szólalt meg Clarke, amikor a kocsihoz értek. Bellamy kinyitotta az anyósülés felőli ajtót a lánynak, de az még nem szállt be.  
  
Finn. Már meg is feledkezett róla. Clarke mellett olyan könnyű volt kizárni minden mást.  
  
– Az exed? – kérdezte, nem tudván türtőztetni magát.  
  
– Majdnem egy évig voltunk együtt – bólintott a lány. – Csúnya szakítás volt, de már túl vagyok rajta.  
  
Próbált meggyőzőnek tűnni, de Bellamy észrevette az árulkodó jeleket: a pengevékonyra húzott ajkat, hogy nem nézett a szemébe, és hogy túl gyorsan, szinte szabadkozva tette hozzá az utolsó szavakat. Lehet, hogy még szereti a fiút? A gondolat jobban lehangolta, mint kellett volna.  
  
Miután Clarke beült, Bellamy becsukta az ajtót és megkerülte a kocsit.  
  
– Merre? – kérdezte beindítva a motort. Amikor Clarke megmondta a címet, kitolatott a parkolóból és elindult a megadott irányba. – Ki szakított kivel? – Nem tehetett róla, a kérdés csak úgy kibukott belőle.  
  
– Én vele, miután megcsalt.  
  
A lány hangjából egyértelmű volt, hogy nem akar többet erről a témáról mondani, így Bellamy nem is erőltette, bár iszonyú kíváncsi volt.  
  
– Hogy sikerült a vizsgád? – kérdezte helyette. – A történelem – mondta válaszul Clarke kérdő tekintetére.  
  
– Ó – mosolyodott el a lány. – A tanár nem tudott megszívatni, pedig nagyon tepert. Ötöst kaptam.  
  
– Ki az az Abby?  
  
– Hát erre is emlékszel? – nevetett fel Clarke. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy belém vagy zúgva, Bell.  
  
Bell. Tetszett neki, hogy a másik becézi. Eddig csak O hívta így.  
  
– Most lebuktam. Még eljegyzési gyűrűt is készítettem spagettiből, de nem volt merszem odaadni neked, ezért kidobtam.  
  
– Hogy mit csináltál?! – csattant fel tettetett felháborodással. – Nem dobhatsz csak úgy ki egy ékszert, pláne akkor nem, ha én kapnám.  
  
– Kapsz helyette másikat, ígérem.  
  
Pár percre rá megérkeztek, Bellamy leparkolt a kajálda előtt, és nem sokkal később igazat kellett adnia Clarke-nak: ennél jobb hambugert még életében nem evett.  
  
– Hm, sajnálom, Clarke, de eddig tartott a kapcsolatunk és nem tovább. Meg sem eszem ezt a mennyei szendvicset, inkább őt veszem feleségül helyetted.  
  
– Amerika a szabadság földje, de nem hinném, hogy ezt tolerálnák – jegyezte meg Clarke vidáman.  
  
– Nem probléma – vont vállat a fiú –, ez esetben a szakács kezét kérem meg.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Wells igent fog mondani.  
  
– Á, szóval fiú az illető? Semmi probléma, elég liberális nézeteket vallok.  
  
– Nem is érdekel, hogy néz ki?  
  
– Amíg minden nap csinál nekem egy ilyen hamburgert – emelte meg a szendvicset –, nem számít. Különben is, szerintem elég dögös vagyok kettőnk helyett is.  
  
– Ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni.  
  
Néha nem értette Clarke-ot; az egyik percben pajkosan flörtölt vele, nevetett az idióta viccein, amin senki más, a legkülönfélébb kérdésekkel bombázta őt (mi a kedvenc napszaka; az esőt vagy a napsütést szereti jobban; ha eljuthatna a világon bárhova, hova akarna menni; mi a kedvenc könyve, melyik volt a legnagyobb hatással rá?), a következő pillanatban viszont elhúzódott tőle és szűkszavú lett. Bellamynak egy idő után feltűnt, hogy melyik témákat érdemes kerülnie, mi az, amitől Clarke zavarban, kényelmetlenül érzi magát, de ötlete sem volt, hogy miért, ám nem erőltette a dolgot. Alig egy hete ismeri a lányt, és ma beszélt vele először – nem tudván, hogy lesz-e alkalma rá máskor. Igaz, nem mondott nemet, amikor Miller meghívta a hétvégi összeröffenésre, de valójában igent sem.  
  
– Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – emlékeztette őt Clarke. – Mit tanulsz?  
  
– Kereskedelmet és közgazdaságtant. Idővel szeretnék saját boltot nyitni.  
  
– Egyedül?  
  
– Családi vállalkozás lenne. Lehet, hogy Millert is felvenném takarítónak.  
  
Clarke elmosolyodott, ahogy a kólájáért nyúlt. Már mindketten végeztek az evéssel, Bellamy pedig nem mert az órájára nézni, nem akarta Clarke eszébe juttatni, hogy milyen késő van. Félt, hogy ha hagyja elmenni őt, nem látja többet. A lány kiszámíthatatlan volt: az első találkozásukkor egyértelmű volt a viselkedéséből, hogy egy magabiztos, eltökélt fiatal nő, akit nem lehet csak úgy ide-oda rángatni. Azonban alig telt el tíz perc, máris megváltozott róla a véleménye, ellenszenvet váltott ki belőle, ma délelőtt pedig már jobb véleménnyel volt róla, de aztán Finn felbukkanása után a lány úgy menekült el a közeléből, mint egy ijedt kisgyerek. Utána mégis megjelent a kávézóban, merész volt és ismét magabiztos, vicces, és még ha úgy is érezte, hogy soha nem fogja teljesen megérteni a másikat, teljesen lenyűgözte őt Clarke. Amikor Clarke hagyta, flörtölt vele, de nem mert egyértelműbben közeledni felé, tartott tőle, hogy elriasztja a lányt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Clarke még nincs túl a volt barátján – még ha nem is szereti már, nem áll készen egy új kapcsolatra.  
  
Kapcsolat… Alig egy hete ismeri Clarke-ot, pár órája, hogy először beszéltek – úgy igazán –, és máris ez a szó jut eszébe. De nem tagadhatta, soha korábban nem érzett még így egy lány iránt sem. Legyen az akármilyen klisés is, gondolta Bellamy, egy láthatatlan erő mintha Clarke-hoz vonzotta volna, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a másik is így érez. Néha úgy tűnt, mintha igen…  
  
A lány felsóhajtott, magára vonva a figyelmét.  
  
– Muszáj indulnom, éjfélre tényleg haza kell érnem.  
  
– Fizetek, aztán elviszlek.  
  
– Nem szükséges.  
  
– Ragaszkodom hozzá. Mindkettőhöz – mondta Bellamy apró mosollyal a szája szélén, és odaintett magukhoz egy pincért.  
  
A kocsiban nem sok szó esett köztük, kellemes csendben tették meg az utat Clarke-ék házáig. Bellamy szerette volna húzni az időt az elkerülhetetlen búcsúzásig, ezért elkísérte a lányt a bejárati ajtóhoz.  
  
– Köszönöm a mai napot – szólalt meg Clarke, ahogy szembe fordult a fiúval. – Nagyon jól éreztem magam.  
  
– Én is.  
  
Nem tudta, mit mondhatna… Ez nem volt igaz. Nagyon is jól tudta, mit szeretne mondani a másiknak: hogy már hónapok óta senkivel nem érezte magát ennyire felszabadultnak. Hogy szeretné újra látni, lehetőleg minél hamarabb. Hogy el akarja vinni egy igazi randira. Hogy szereti a mosolyát, és hogy nevetés közben csillog a szeme. Hogy gyönyörűnek tartja…  
  
– Bellamy.  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Sajnálom a múltkorit – mondta Clarke. – Ideges voltam, és veled viselkedtem bunkó módon, de igazából Finnre voltam mérges… – elharapta a mondatot, láthatóan fájdalmas volt a fiúról beszélnie. Bellamy szerette volna megölelni, de visszafogta magát. – Olvasd el a könyvet, amit ajánlottam! – mondta erőltetett vidámsággal a hangjában, de aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra már nyoma sem volt keserűségnek az arcán, őszintén elmosolyodott. – Add ide a telefonodat! – kérte.  
  
Bellamy elővette a készüléket, és átnyújtotta a lánynak, aki gyorsan beírta a számát, mielőtt visszaadta volna neki a telefont.  
  
– Majd küldd el Miller címét.  
  
– Eljössz szombaton? – kérdezte, nem tudva elrejteni a lelkesedést a hangjából.  
  
– Pont ráérek – vont vállat lezseren Clarke. – És holnap az egyetemen leszel, én meg kiruccanást tervezek pár barátnőmmel, úgyhogy nem fogunk találkozni. – Bellamyt ezt hallva elégedettség töltötte el. Talán mégsem olyan egyoldalú ez a dolog, ahogy képzelte. – Nemsokára találkozunk – mondta búcsúzóul a lány.  
  
– Nemsokára, hercegnő.

~**~

_– Sok nekem ez az öröm – tette hozzá. – Túlságosan sok. Ennyit nem is érdemlek. Ó, miért nem lehet mindenki ilyen boldog?  
  
Elizabeth oly őszintén, melegen és elragadtatva gratulált, hogy szavakkal alig lehet azt kifejezni. Minden szívből jövő szava csak növelte Jane boldogságát. De mégsem maradhatott tovább húgával, pedig felét sem mondta el annak, amit mondani akart.  
  
– Rögtön anyámhoz kell mennem! – kiáltotta. – A világért sem kívánom próbára tenni az ő szerető aggodalmát, s nem engedhetem, hogy mástól tudja meg a hírt. Bingley most beszél édesapámmal. Ó, Lizzy, ha arra gondolok, hogy fog ennek örülni az egész család! Nem is tudom, hogyan fogok elviselni ennyi boldogságot!  
  
Felsietett az emeletre anyjához, aki szándékosan véget vetett a kártyapartinak, s most a szobájában ült Kittyvel. Mikor Elizabeth magára maradt, mosolygott azon, milyen gyorsan és könnyen megoldódott most az ügy, amely hosszú hónapokon át kínos várakozásban tartotta a családot.  
  
"Ez az eredménye – mondta magában – a jó barát minden féltő óvatosságának! Miss Bingley minden hamisságának és cselszövésének! A legjobb, legbölcsebb, legésszerűbb befejezés!"_  
  
Amikor megkérdezte Clarke-tól, hogy miért szereti annyira Jane Austen írásait, a lány válasza az volt, hogy a sorok közé rejtett optimizmus fogta meg először; az, hogy bármilyen galiba történik, akárhogy is próbálják elválasztani egymástól a szerelmeseket, a történet végén mindig visszatalálnak egymáshoz. _Akik egymásnak vannak teremtve, végül megkapják a boldog befejezésüket_ – mondta Clarke.  
  
Bellamy utolsó gondolata az volt, mielőtt elmerült volna egy szőke szépségről szóló álomban, hogy vajon az ő történetük beillene-e egy Jane Austen regénybe? Lesz részük ármányban, intrikában, félreértésekben és szenvedélyes szerelemben? Lesz happy end?  
  
Nem tudta, de megfogadta, hogy kideríti.


End file.
